board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Kerrigan's Contest History
Who is Kerrigan? "I don't think so, Admiral. You see, at this point, I'm pretty much the Queen Bitch of the Universe. And not all of your little soldiers or spaceships will stand in my way again," - Kerrigan In the first campaign of Starcraft when you're playing as the Terrans, Kerrigan seems as normal as anyone else. She's a loyal soldier under the command of Arcturus Mengsk, and is helping to do what is needed to help Mengsk on his mission to overthrow the Confederacy. But then something happens to Mengsk. His lust for power and revenge supersedes the concern he should be having for his troops, and he begins to become more brash with his missions. He decides to use Kerrigan's ghost abilities to infiltrate various Confederacy strongholds, and he ignores the growing pleas from his underlings about his missions being immoral. Mengsk allowing the Zerg to be unleashed on an entire planet would have been the last straw, but Kerrigan was too loyal to abandon her commander. Big mistake. Kerrigan allows herself to get involved in a mission on Tarsonis in which she's stuck in the middle of a firefight between the Zerg and the Protoss. Kerrigan's mission is to hold off the Protoss while keeping the Zerg alive, and she succeeds. Mengsk rewards her efforts by abandoning her, for rescuing her from the planet's surface would have meant endangering himself. Kerrigan is swamped by the Zerg and presumably dies. That is, until the next campaign gets underway. The Zerg have a Crysalis in their possession that needs to be guarded for several missions. When the damn thing finally hatches, none other than the Zerg Overmind's greatest creation, a fully-infested Kerrigan, is inside. Kerrigan's role in the rest of the Zerg campaign is to become comfortable with her powers and to wipe to Protoss off of the Zerg homeworld of Char, though her athletic arrogance causes a rather unruly situation on the home world. A Protoss templat by the name of Tassadar comes to Char and challenges Kerrigan to a duel. She gladly accepts, but the entire thing turns out to be a ruse meant to distract Kerrigan. While Tassadar has her preoccupied, Protoss Dark Templar kill a Zerg cerebrate. Normally a cerebrate can simply be reincarnated, but the energies from Dark Templar attacks give pause to the Overmind's reincarnation process and render it impossible. This situation would be a mistake that Kerrigan would not repeat again, and the Overmind leaves her on Char to fend off the Protoss while he himself leads the invasion of Auir. This marks all three of Starcraft's races getting on Kerrigan's bad side. Bad idea, seeing as Kerrigan is not only damn powerful innately, but her manipulation skills are second to none. Should the Overmind ever happen to fall, Kerrigan taking full control of the Zerg would mean pure hell being wrought upon the universe. Of course the Protoss don't know this, as all they care about is saving their home world of Aiur. To do that, they have to kill the Overmind. They eventually succeed after a long journey, but little do they know that they're only playing into what Kerrigan needs. In the expansion pack to Starcraft (entitled Starcraft: Brood War), Kerrigan succeeds in taking full control of the Zerg and goes absolutely fucking apeshit on everything. But Kerrigan's forces being the most powerful in the universe aren't enough for her; she wants to get revenge on everyone else for causing her current state in the worst possible way, and succeeds. In Brood War, Kerrigan succeeds in nearly ruining both the Terran and the Protoss. The Zerg on Aiur are set to run rampant, and Kerrigan manages to find the Dark Templar home world of Shakuras and invade it as well. The Dark Templar are able to channel the energies of the Xel'Naga temple and wipe the Zerg off of Shakuras, but not before Kerrigan infests the Dark Templar Matriarch Raszagal. Zeratul if forced to kill her to maintain order among the Dark Templar race, and this action forces all of the Dark Templar into becoming an isolationist society on Shakuras. The Terrans suffer a similar fate. The United Earth Directorate's mission is to enslave the baby Overmind so that the Terrans can have Zerg in their own army. They succeed in doing this, but not before Kerrigan infests Duran for recruit into her own forces and manipulates Admiral Dugalle into killing his right-hand man, Alexi Stukov. Kerrigan then tricks some Dark Templar into helping her kill the baby Overmind, which ensures her full control over the Zerg. DuGalle attempts to run away when he realizes that his mission fails, but Kerrigan's forces overcome DuGalle's fleet and levels all of the ships. DuGalle commits suicide before his ship goes down. And this isn't all that Kerrigan manages to pull off. She still has to get revenge on Mengsk himself, and she does so by tricking all of Mengsk's forces into allowing Kerrigan to work with them. Kerrigan even goes so far as to help Mengsk retake the world of Korhal. Kerrigan thanks Mengsk for his stupidity by killing his top general, Edmund Duke, as well as Praetor Fenix of the Protoss. Jim Raynor, Fenix's best friend and the first main character you see in Starcraft, vows to get revenge for Fenix by killing Kerrigan some time in the future. But this battle never happens, and Raynor goes into hiding in the same way that Zeratul does. All of the meddling ants make an attempt at assaulting Kerrigan's main base in the final mission of Brood War, and it fails badly. With no one left to stand in the way of Kerrigan and her revenge on all chosen subjects complete, her dominance of the universe is finished and Brood War ends. There's probably much more of this story to come, but Blizzard has been too damn lazy to make a Starcraft 2. Kerrigan kills Edmund Duke Mengsk: Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal. Kerrigan: Oh come on, Arcturus. Did you really think I would allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis. You're directly responsible for the hell I've been through. Did you honestly think I would let you get away with that? Mengsk: But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED! Kerrigan: I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disruptor, and now that I've got my broods back you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power and I want you to always remember, in your most private moments, that it was you who set me loose in the first place. Fenix: This is a betrayal most foul, Kerrigan. We were fools to have gone along with this charade! Kerrigan: You're right, Fenix. I used you to get the job done, and you played along just like I knew you would. You Protoss are all so headstrong and predictable. You are your own worst enemies. Fenix: That's ironic. I can remember Tassadar teaching you a very similar lesson on Char. Kerrigan: I took that lesson to heart, Praetor. Now, are you prepared to die a second time? Fenix: The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan, and thou I am prepared to face my destiny, you will not find me easy prey. Kerrigan: Then that shall be your epitaph. Kerrigan's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-4 Summer 2005 Contest - Devil Division - 4 Seed * Devil Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Vincent, 21058 21.00% - 79200 79.00% * Extrapolated Strength --- 58th Place 13.70% As awesome a character as Kerrigan is, everyone overestimated the hell out of her due to how well Starcraft performed in the Spring 2004 Contest. Starcraft is akin to Final Fantasy 6 in that while the game is strong, the game itself splits the attention among so many characters that the fanbase can't decide on anything. This hurts Starcraft a lot, because PC characters not named Diablo generally don't perform well in contest matches. Against a heavy-hitter from Final Fantasy 7 who had been long-overdue for a contest appearance, this was a recipe for disaster. Most people didn't think Vincent would even break 60% in this match, but when the poll began and it was clear that he would push 80% people started going nuts. More whining came from Kerrigan bombing than from any other blowout I can remember, and the Vincent fans certainly didn't help matters any. It was an ugly match all around, right down to the match pic, and one must wonder if any Starcraft character will ever make the bracket again. If Kerrigan bombed this badly, the odds of any of them winning a match are next to zero. Summer 2006 Contest - Triforce Division - 5 Seed * Triforce Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Terra Branford, 40922 41.31% - 58141 58.69% * Extrapolated Strength --- 59th Place 15.19% If Kerrigan's stink bomb against Vincent wasn't enough to prove that Starcraft characters will never fare well in contests, then surely her follow-up with Terra fits the bill. Diablo is the only PC character I can think of off the top of my head that could potentially do anything in contests, and even he's a scrub. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 1 - Third Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 4th place, 15075 11.06% - Samus Aran, 70546 51.75% - Frog, 25410 18.64% - Axel, 25282 18.55% Do we really need to say anything about Kerrigan, other than keep her out of the contest? Let's just allow the numbers to speak for themselves. Based on this performance, Kerrigan was projected to score 17.61% on Samus, and 37% on Axel and Frog. That's just downright pathetic. Kerrigan made it to the vote-in polls for the Winter 2010 Contest, but came up well short of the main bracket, finishing eighth in her twelve-pack. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 18 seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5654 17.74% - (1) Crono, 20077 63.00% - (27) Missile, 6138 19.26% Kerrigan won Gamespot's villain contest, is in a game of enduring success and had another box cover. GameFAQs voters preferred to vote for a puppy. Granted, she got a bad seed that ensured facing a Noble Niner - the one that decayed the most, but not enough to inspire confidence. But the pic factor ("Chrono Trigger lead, generic futuristic female, cute puppy") caused a dog from a cult DS game to surpass the Queen of Blades. Blizzard was already underrepresent with only Kerrigan and Thrall among 243 characters (Diablo III is so addictive people forgot to nominate the devil?). But seeing such a hilarious upset is nothing short of embarrassing. Category:Contest Histories